


Halloween Party 2

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Baby Making Smut, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, IchiRuki kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: Rukia throws another Halloween Party at her and Ichigo's home. Many come for the decorations, spooky animatronics and to taste the candy and treats. The adults try to escape the maze! Laughs and fun memories created through out.However, the party doesn't even end before Ichigo and Rukia begin to have -their- fun. More fluff and baby-making smut! One-shot. Happy October :)
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 9





	Halloween Party 2

**Hey everyone! I enjoyed writing the first one so I decided to make another. It's October afterall! So this is Part 2.**

🎃 **Hope you enjoy ;}** 🎃

* * *

Halloween was really starting to get serious the last few years. Rukia's parties always upped the ante. Each one better than the last. Yes, she only loved cute things but the scariest time of the year was _her_ holiday.

All October long the Kurosaki family was decorating, assisting their fearful leader. Stick a ghoul on that, cobwebs here, string more spooky lights around the tree over there. The 13th division's member never did anything half hearted. Even prepping a mini maze within the backyard was something she handled with honor. She took a week to design it, getting lost too many times.. But with her kind husband, always found her way back home. Of course to Ichigo it was easier than she realized; _He could see over it._ Once the ex-substitute explained not everyone was 4'9, it got a _lot_ harder.

''You dumbass,'' The ginger poked.

''Shut up!.. I'll fix it!''

Chappy and Ambassador Seaweed pumpkins lit the frame of the clinic's parking lot. The Kurosaki's pumpkins sat by the front door. The aroma of October and Halloween never failed to greet the family in their way in. The atmosphere sung of Autumn and scary movies, cuddling close and shouting boo around the corner.

Before you did make it in however, (if you were lucky enough), you had to pass by the 12 foot skeleton on the way there! Guarding the clinic from anyone unworthy to walk on it's thing was a bitch to set up. No aid was overturned either, several _Captain's_ of Soul Society were asked to helped. Not that he needed it, but Rukia insisted.

The thing was effing creepy though. Why did Home Depot even sell that?!  
But.. _everything_ had to be right. Not even the Soul King would get in Rukia's Kurosaki's way. Their party was going to be one to remember! (At least the trip to the store was eventful. Kenny and Yachiru were lost.. for _an hour_.)

Even the kitchen was caution taped off with some bloody counters. The oven was un-closeable.. either due to the _hand lodged between_ the opening or faulty electricity. _Who knew?_ The fridge had a nice big plate of brains! _Or was it jello?_

There was a cauldron sitting on a party table. It was beside the kitchen and held poison - uh, _\- 'delicious'_ green punch. Fog seeping out of it, making you second guess.. ' _Dry ice'?_ No! Witches brew! Sending shivers up and down your spine. If you managed to escape the jumping spider animatronics and felt like getting a snack, good luck; A clown will spring from the candy bowl. Sure, it was only _like two inches big_ but adrenaline makes sweets taste even better!

"Shit, Rukia!" The carrot haired victim yelped, getting up from the floor. "We really need these damn things out right now? I fell."

"I can see that," The hidden giggler responded. Her jumping spider was not at fault. "My, bested by an animatronic? Who knew such a small being could make Ichigo Kurosaki fall."

Eye roll. "It's funny, huh?'' Her husband accused, taking a bite of the mummy hotdogs his wife made. ''I'll be laughing too when you get lost in that maze later tonight. Don't look at me for help.."

Rukia gave a questionable look, leaving the kitchen to finish up on the clinic side of their home. She used her husband's help to line up the Bloody Mary mirror to the wall. "I designed it. I do not become freightened from things I already know. One doesn't laugh when they are the one tickling themselves." Finally, the back slots aligned to the nails properly.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo muttered with a smirk.

**xxxx**

The fog machine was finally set up. Rukia was squatted near by, reading the manual to imput what LED light scheme she wanted. "2..23 ..4 –"

"7! 22! 8! 500!"

"Ooh, you little jerk. Shut up Touya, refrain from that. Right now!"

The ginger snickered, hands in his pockets as he came behind his mother. "Okay, okay - sorry. _Go ahead_."

Violet eyes rolled backward. Rukia didn't buy that. "A huh. 2..23..—"

"77! 8! 1 2 3! Ass!"

"What the – what was that last part?" The raven haired beauty quizzed, laughing.

The 13 year old shrugged, joining the vocal. "Hahah.. I don't even know. Sorry, mom."

"Let's go carve a few more pumpkins, _'1 2 3 ass'." She shook her head, still giggling. "_ Get your sister too."

**xxxx**

Ichigo took another sip of his Hojicha hot choclate, smiling at his family's banter around the table. He stood behind his wife, rubbing her shoulder as she held Sakura in her lap. The mother of three was helping the raven haired mini version of herself with pumpkin carving. Their own were done long ago but Rukia thought it would be a good idea to make a few more for the front of the clinic side.

Suddenly a Jigokuchō flew in, hovering around Jushiro's old LT.

''Can't wait for the party! Heard there is a maze.. But we shouldn't go through it too late.. Have you seen the news there in Karakura?''

One black brow rose from Abarai's message. Ichigo tapped her shoulder, gaining that gaze to fill her in. The soul reaper were stunned hearing about something she was surprise to only find out now. Apparently there was a masked killer on the loose! It sent tingling chills down Rukia's back, causing fear to recoil deep within her body. She wasn't scared but as a mother it frightened her how many people would be out tonight..

The soul reaper even tried to leave to warn their human neighbors but her husband put a stop to it. ''Rukia, they know. Don't worry about it. The police are on his case, he isn't gonna go out on Halloween night to get caught.''

The woman took a moment to think, chewing on her options. Ichigo's words sort of brought some relief to that quickening heart. ''I suppose that's right, I guess.''

''Just forget about it. Let the kids get ready and get ourselves ready. People are gonna be here in about an hour.''

''Yeah mom!'' Hiro exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

The raven haired beauty beamed. ''Let's go.''

**xxxx**

Rukia was impressed with her husband's use of halloween makeup. He got quite good over the years, not needing her help. Atleast, that's what she insisted upon when he did ask for it. She didn't get to see the finished product just yet, heading over to her babies to help them. The whole family was dressing in same theme costumes, giving into Touya's obsession with anime. But honestly watching various manga adaptions became a family thing!

''My, I never seen Bakugo look so sweet.'' The mother of 3 teased, standing by the closet's door in Ichigo's old room – _her old room._

''What the hell!'' Their ginger son huffed, putting on his best pissed off face and voice. ''I don't look sweet! I look mad!''

''And my Todoroki looks just perfect. I won't burn you, promise."

An eruption of giggles.

"Thanks mom," The youngest boy blushed, pushing on his wig.

"I'll be back, going to help your sister with her costume." Rukia informed, smiling one last time before heading out. Sakura was only four and already so demanding. She had her parents wrapped around that little finger. When asked who she'd like to be, all the four eye old could blurt out was ' _Urarak a.. Ochak!'_ It was hilarious and adorable. Also _confusing_. It took a minute for her father to understand, warranting a questionable look. He adored her, but who the hell was that!? Then it clicked. (With help from her big brother..)

Ichigo and Rukia's daughter wanted to be Uravity! The female soul reaper was about to faint and it wasn't the gigai's fault. Her baby was just too much! The mother of three had to immediately gather her kids for a photo shoot. ''Your father will not survive these pictures..'' Rukia squealed. There was a overwhelming amount of cuteness; It was radiating off the young heroes from U.A High!

**xxxx**

Yuzu and Karin showed up first. The strawberry blonde was petrified, not fond of the giant skeleton that she _swore_ was looking at her. The other sister looked annoyed, until she too was caught off guard by the little girl prop holding a hatchet. Rukia couldn't hold her sides in hard enough, her stomach actually hurt. It was the first time she heard Karin cuss. But when the poor twins thought the worse was over, they ran into the 7. foot bloody clown decoration.

Yes, the relationship they held with their sister in law was strained now.

''I'll go check on your brother while you two recover.'' Mrs. Kurosaki teased, snickering to herself on the way to Ichigo. Isshin's daughter's were triggered at that point.. But the daggers Karin sent were still full of love.

The distant heartwarming sound of her kids recreating a MHA episode played out the further she went up. Their aunts were in for a performance! Knowing that, there was quite some time for.. _alone time_ now; Once Rukia opened the door to her bedroom she was most thankful for that ..

Her husband was finishing his costume, adding the last touches as the spray can turned those citrus haired locks midnight black. The shirt that belonged under that open jacket not on just yet. The warm beauty can't help it, wrapping her arms around her taller soulmate. The heat turned up, stopping the man from alternating his look for a minute.

How _could_ one continue? Rukia was rubbing her soft, hot hands all over Ichigo's hard abdomen, kneading and massaging from behind. The ginger, - 'raven haired' ex-substitute's head fell back, accompanied with a lip bite. There's a breathy laugh then. Oh, Ichigo _didn't hate this.._

The hem of dark pants stretched just a smudge. Delicate finger tips from both hands playing with his waist line now; Tracing the lines just below. Dipping even further, into the tippy top of his boxers.

''I want another baby, _Dabi_..''

''Is that all I am, Rukia? A baby making machine?''

The ministrations stopped. She took a second..

''Truthfully? .. _Yes._ ''

The villain turned around with a smirk, bending a little to give his wife a kiss. Rukia wasn't careful, promising to fix his makeup just after. The fake staples poked her skin as their lips meant in a firey embrace. Feeling one another's smile. The patches of gnarled, wrinkled, purple skin that covered much of _Blueflame's_ lower face and neck was also very kissable to her.

''Outstanding. You've done a great job.. I'm impressed.'' Rukia complimented, tracing the staples under Ichigo's eyes and ear.

''Thank you. How about.. your costume now?''

The way he _said it._

''You really want me in a school outfit, don't you?'' Her husband wasn't slick. The soul reaper picked out his wife's costume after all. He seemed to long for the days long ago. No problem, she'd give it. Not that easy though..

''No .. I just - the party is gonna start soon. So I'll just help you. It will be quicker.''

Why of course.

''Oh, so once I'm dressed we're heading out the door?''

There is silence. Rukia wants to laugh.

' _'..No.''_

She did.

**xxxx**

Ichigo could not - _would not,_ rather - keep it together. That seifuku uniform _._ It had _really_ got to him. They sat on the end of their bed. Thick heat pumped low as his wife teased _and_ teased, sitting on 'Dabi's lap. 'Himiko Toga' was more than pleased, whispering in the villian's ear to turn him on even further.

''Do you want to do what we use to before class? _During_?''

He swallows hard, gaze focused onto her's. 'Blueflame's lower body tenses as Rukia traces the outline of his hardening cock between her thighs, just beneath his pants.

''Should I make you feel better like I use to Ichigo? Just _before_ a school?''

''..Fuck,'' _Her baby making machine_ grumbled, feeling something bold and risky, sick of the tease. But damn was it suffocating. The good kind, the perfect kind. You chest swells with anticipation, your breath is labored. Nothing is relaxing. It's never calm. It's _hard. So hard._

So, so damn hard now.

'' _Ah, so you do?'_ '

There's no reason to answer, you won't hear what you want. Rukia loved doing that; Pulling you in then sneering right in your face before leaving. He's not dumb, he knows her game..

But to his surprise -

''Why are you so silent? You don't believe I'm that _cruel_ , do you? To leave you in such a state...'' There's sincerity in that voice. A brow slightly raises on the natural ginger. Was his teasing wife serious? ''Look how swollen _it is_. I'm so sorry..'' Her words warm the half burned Dabi. He's rock fucking hard. The skin on his cheek also receives a sweet kiss from Toga. Just before the the villain _gets_ on her knees.

Rukia removes her wig, allowing her husband to comb his thick fingers through her real hair. She watches with heavy lids as the other hand undoes his zipper, revealing the part of Kurosaki _that belonged_ to her.

Ichigo grips himself, ready to guide where he needed to be.

_''Open up that mouth.''_

**xxxx**

The party was only beginning but it was already so fun. Friends & family couldn't get over this year's decorations. The whole house sounded off with fun music and a few screams every other five minutes. One prop survived, another would spring out at you. It was just perfect. Mrs. Kurosaki outdid herself; She blew everyone away.

The kids were playing, running around and getting hyped before their trick or treating. Their parent's spent time in the kitchen, eating Halloween treats and relishing each sweet bite.

Soul reapers huddled together to prep for the maze, picking one another to go with. It was so serious, it made Rukia's heart glow. Seeing Kenny and Yachiru dressed as Sully and Boo was adorable. But hearing their game plan was..scary. Iggaku and Yumichika _should of not_ been entertaining them.

Unohana came in a trio theme alongside Kyoraku and Ukitake, arriving in Lord Of The Ring costumes. The 13th division's Captain was Legolas of course.

Shuehei and Rangiku came as Woody and Jesse, bringing along Hanataro to be Bullseye. _''Why couldn't I be Buzz?'_ '

Urahara was dressed like The God father, only ridding the cottonballs within his cheeks to eat. Yoruichi only wore cat ears. Yes, he pet her a lot during the night. Much to her aggravation and kicks.. It earned quite a few laughs.

Ururu and Jinta was dressed as a Ghost buster and a ghost. It didn't get better than that. But the red head's sister seemed to really try and vanquish her brother.

Uryu, Orihime and their kids were the Incredibles family. It was just perfect. A bit weird to see Ishida in tights however.

Renji finally abandoned the mummy/pirate costume. Well actually - _no_.. He abandoned the s _toryline_. Abarai was now an 'embalmed corpse.. who escaped a coffin'..

''So.. a mummy?'' Ichigo quizzed, holding his daughter on his hip.

''No - not a .. I'm a embal -''

''A mummy.'' Uryu cut in.

**xxxx**

After dinner it was time for all the kids to try the scary, frightening maze! Hiro, Touya and Sakura had _so much_ confidence, telling their parents to just watch. Of course they met more dead ends than anyone else. It was hilarious. Touya lead the pack, going on a hunch where the exit was - only to shout as loud as Bakugo when he met a bloody scarecrow.

To be honest, even Rukia was lost; And she was the one who designed it!

''Dad?''

He loved saving people, after all.

The father of three picked up his daughter and pulled out a map.

''You had that the whole time!?''

Quizzed Rukia.

And Hiro.

And Touya, _at once._

Using spiritual pressure awareness and promising he _wasn't cheating_ by doing so, (The map was drawn by Rukia afterall; It was un-useable!), .. _eventually_ the Kurosaki's escaped. Some legends even suggest Ichigo got lost so many times on purpose..

When you have a family of the like, the truth is..you do anything to have all the time in the world with them.

Rukia got so caught up in _their_ little world, the frustration, the laughs, the full, whole hearts. Just so intertwined in this moment. She felt higher than the stars above, so happy to be loved and to have loved. _The boy who could see her._ Who knew it would end like this?

Such a memorable event even muffled the sounds of the Kenpachi getting upset with his tiny guide..(They were the last to leave, of course.)

The exit to the maze didn't necessarily mean you were safe however. Renji Abarai was instructed to give one last surprise as soon as the _survivors_ left the hedges behind.

"BOOO!"

The masked man jumped out, hands ready to attack the poor unfortunate souls. Touya and his younger brother screamed, the younger turning around fast to grab hold of his mother. The older tumbling down. Little Sakura wasn't frieghtened at all, trying to use Uravity's abilities on the IT clown..

Rukia only watched with cross arms and a smirk. Her orbs left the boring sight in front of her on to something _more disappointing_. Her husband who planned it.

"Wow, Rukia. Not even an flinch?"

Ichigo was surprised. He loved a challenge though..

"Huh? I bought that mask _myself_. I told you - I do not become frightened from something.. or _someone_ I kmow," She added, motioning toward the tall clown; Red ponytail sticking out.

The mastermind was beat.

"..Damn. You're right. To think I planned this all day.."

"Sorry Ichigo," Renji apologized, freeing his face from the plastic mask.

The fearless mother of three laughed out loud as help was provided to the younger Kurosaki. _Bakugo_ simply played it off by saying he tripped.

" _Ichigo Kurosaki.._ " Oh no. "That is why this buffoon spoke of a masked killer earlier."

"Buffoo-?" Abarai was offended —

"You waited all that time to try and make me _flinch_? You fool!" The giggler walked off with Sakura, laughing the whole way through. Her husband's failed plan involved Renji and it still didn't work. If anything, it was sort of admirable he went to such lengths. What an idiot..

Ichigo put the blame on their friend, shaking his head at the execution.

"Fuck off," The It Clown sighed.. "She isn't gonna jump at anything you do."

"Kiss my ass, Renji."

The father of three scratched his neck, ignoring the words of their friend. It wasn't that serious but damn; He really wanted to prove something to her. But Rukia was simply too calm and collected.

**xxxx**

Trick or Treating with the kids went smoothly. Touya and Hiro bragged all the way from each house to another about their full size candies. Sakura pouted once she realized she didn't get any, only to be surprised when she found a few in her bag later.

Ichigo and Rukia felt very proud about how they raised their sons.

Everyone that went to hunt for sweets with their children met back up at the Kurosaki residence. Quite a few kin went to sleep on the couch while their parents drank a little and ate. Everyone reminisced and laughed, even took photos. Brought up old memories and made plans to create new ones.

"Do you wish to try the maze?" Unohana quizzed, looking at the rest of the adults.

"Oh, do I! Only Yoruichi went in earlier with Jinta and Ururu. I want to see if I can outsmart Kuchiki."

Violet eyes roll at Hat and Clogs. "I doubt that," Rukia teased. The blonde man only smirked.

"You are very right." Yoruichi added. "He's dumb and will probably get him and myself stranded."

Jushiro, Kyoraku and Retsu all chuckled.

"Alright, since the kids are out cold why don't we do another maze run?" Ichigo propositioned.

"Like.. a challenge?" Renji quizzed.

"What is in it for the victor when they win?" Uryu asked.

"Ooh, this sounds fun!" Orihime squealed.

The ginger took a moment, baking an idea. "For humans - the losers will take over any type of annoying task you don't wanna do. Grocery shopping, laundry for instance. Cleaning the house. Whatever. For soul reapers, paperwork. 1 week."

Everyone liked the sound of that.

Except one.

" _Kurosaki_ ," Uryu sighed, pushing up his glasses just a tad bit higher. "You do realize 'us humans' have annoying paperwork too, right? Not that I would let you look over my import—"

"You're just saying that because you _like_ doing laundry. Weirdo."

"Excuse me?!"

"You got a hearing problem Ishida? You heard me - you just want the soul reaper's duties cuz' you like folding clothes!"

"What's wrong with that!? Do you just leave your clothes on the floor like an ape?!"

Their wives just looked at one another.

**xxxx**

Teams of two. Couples, friends, whatever the case was - set out on an adventure. Kenny and Yachiru _only recently_ escaped so they sat this one out, leaving to trick or treat. You could hear arguments and laughter, caught off guard yelps from the animatronic ghosts. It was too good. No maps, no cheating of any kind. Rukia told Ichigo he couldn't use Spiritual Pressure awareness neither.

"Wh - why do you think I would?"

 _Toga_ only looked at _Dabi_.

 _Shit_.

Not only did she know but Ichigo couldn't stand that little devil smirk. Since she designed the maze Mrs. Kurosaki couldn't compete in the challenge. Only watch her husband as he failed..

Oh it drove him wild.

The 4'9 beauty made the ginger rethink every choice, giggling when he put a foot in one direction, shaking her head to herself when he picked the other. Damnit. It was getting to Ichigo's head!

To top it off, he nearly fucking fell from a grim reaper inflatable..

Oh, his wife was holding her sides then.

The ex - substitute narrowed his eyes before rolling them. "Alright - I'm ignoring you. You're messing me up on purpose. You wanted me in this direction."

Rukia's brows raised. She gave a 'Duh..' look. "Of course I did. You didn't think I was helping you?"

"Well damn," Ichigo sighed, crossing his arms. "I did. _You're_ my wife!"

"But it makes me so happy to see you scared..." She confessed. "It was too good to pass up.. I'm sorry~" The adult woman gives her husband flashbacks to when they're 16, using that fake voice. Her soulmate is unmoved, arms still crossed as she gets on her tiptoes. "Follow me now.. I'll give you a hint at least." One kiss to the cheek as well.

He didn't buy it, reluctantly following her. Their pace is laid back amd relaxed. He's following behind, warming his pockets with both hands.

"You know what you said earlier, about the masked killer?"

Rukia tried to remember where she was, not responding for a second. She went left, hearing Jushiro's voice in the nearby distance. "Yes. You mean _Renji,_ though." The beauty corrected, still walking ahead.

"No - or yeah but," Ichigo started. " _That_ part wasn't fake. That's a real thing going on right now. There really is a masked killer."

Rukia felt her spine tingle. Of course as she continued to walk ahead the thought of this being a lie crossed her mind. But Ichigo already lost that game. He wasn't trying to scare her anymore. Renji wasn't around with a mask..

"..That's unfortunate. I felt at ease once I believed it was a ruse."

Suddenly, Ichigo groaned.

Groaned something awful mixed with a breathy yelp. At the time they walked with one another, passed a certain hedge with a certain rose in the middle - Rukia just knew what had popped up and scared him. The Annabelle doll prop! She just wished she could of seen it happen!

Turning around then and there, the soul reaper was ready to witness her fearful husband on the ground.

But.. no one was there..

A single brow raised.

That yell sounded awful. It was as if Ichigo was stabbed. Where did he go? Why must he play a game like _this_? Rukia was already unimpressed and not willing to go along with such a thing. The mother of three sighed after a minute, crossing her arms as she waited for her husband to _reappear_.

"Not very funny, Ichigo. Not right now. I'm more offended than worried.." The petite woman complained. "After speaking about this 'Masked killer' being a real thing, you thought I'd be frightened when you disappeared - immediately after? Please," Mrs. Kurosaki shook her head.

Rukia could picture it already, witnessing her husband come out with his head down, irritated. Heh. _She'd make it up to him_.. Ichigo's efforts wouldn't _all_ be in vain..

But; He just didn't reappear..

2 minutes later, 5 minutes later – _10 minutes_ later..

"I- .. _Ichigo_?"

No. It wasn't possible. Her husband was Ichigo Kurosaki. He can take an opponent down without having to think about such a thing. No human snuck into her maze and killed him, disposing of his body within seconds. It's so laughable!

Unless - well, unless this masked killed wasn't human.

_No - this was insane. How can I be even questioning this? Of course not. Ichigo is near by.. getting ready to jump out at me. It's only been 10 minutes, I'm surprised he isn't bored. Hmph. It's getting cold and I want to go inside. This is so foolish.._

"Ichigo! Stop this already, I don't want to fold any laundry or do another's paperwork. If you abandon this ridiculous plan you can still win!"

The soul reaper looked around, 360 degree view. Hedges only greeted her, a long pathway that only offered other dead ends. She took another path, sighing the father of her children's name. Another path and another.. No tall, stubborn ginger in any nook or cranny. Where was he hiding already?

.. _Was_ he hiding?

Rukia tried to read Ichigo's spiriutal pressure.

 _Nothing_.

She tried even harder, noth —

" _Frightened_?"

Rukia's entire body shook from the sudden eerie presence pressed up against her, she shouted in fear, tumbling down hard on her ass. Ichigo, with his half hollow mask on, laughed. He laughed **loud** , holding in his stomach as he watched below. The poor mother of his children and skilled soul reaper was gasping, catching her stolen breath. Those violet, narrowing eyes only made it better for the other shinigami.

"You - you _imbecile_. You _fool_ , you - **asshole**!" Rukia complained, biting down hard. The way the whites of his eye were all black, the incandescent golden hue that looked so deeply into her's a moment ago - it made the beauty's heart race. It wasn't the first time Ichigo had ever shown this side of him but in the moment- the context, the way he grabbed her - it scared the _shit_ out of her!

"Tell me Rukia.." The ginger squatted near by, breathing hot words into Rukia's ear. "Thought you said you can't be frightened by something – _someone_ you already know.."

Bastard. Alright - "I'll give it to you," Pride was stung but credit was due. "You.. made me scared." The half hollow helped his wife up, closing the gap once again against the large, hedge wall.

"Yeah? Did I?"

Oh. _That_ tone.

The _blonde_ Rukia Kurosaki snuck a knee between her old sub's thighs, suspecting something thick. She was right, teasing that growing hard on. "Don't think about it, _Dabi_. Anyone can walk by."

He smirked, swallowing a groan. "So? You act like you don't want to do it right now? Your whole body is flushed.." Her uniform is slowly unbuttoned from the top and she has to stop him.

"Wh - that..that isn't! - That is because you _scared_ me, fool."

Rukia's chin is held up right, inviting that gaze to meet Ichigo's half lidded one. "This idea you're not turned on isn't working, Rukia." It just all gets too hot. All the while using his other hand to place _her's_ upon his erection. _Fuck_. She looks side to side biting her lip, moving her warm palm up and down her half hollow's cock slowly.

There was no use, Kurosaki knew her too well. Knew how much she loved him and every inch.

"We shouldn't.." The raven haired, blushing red shinigami whispered. "We have to stop. I can, I can hear our friends not too far.." She coutinued. Incandescent eyes watched on as his wife unzipped him. Her words clearly trying to convince _herself_ as she took him out.. Gripped his fat cock. "I shouldn't.." Rukia admitted.

Their eyes met.

Ichigo's appearance was heavily altered. It was eerie to be so close and comfortable as the manifestation of a mask had took it's place. His hair was black, his eyes were the same. The makeup from his costume mostly gone but still left some tracks.

But it was still _him_ , it was strange, but strangely alluring. Alluring enough to let this happen in freaking public. Oh, how indecent..

"Ruki _a_.."

It definitely was too late to turn back now.

Their lips pushed against one another desperately. Ichigo grabbed his wife by her waist, keeping her up against the hedge as he leaned into his schoolgirl.

Blueflame rid Toga's blonde wig, granting him access to grab a fistful of her real locks. The heated petite shinigami mewled, closing her big doe eyes in bliss. Ichigo just knew how to always make her heart race, sucking and licking her tongue like _that_. The whole while his hollowfied mask dug into Rukia's skin yet she didn't despise it. She _liked it._

"Yes, yes God - _hurry_ ~" Voice as sweet as honey, hotter than spice. Her arms relaxed over her old substitute's shoulders as his hands made way to remove her underwear.

"Mh - _hm, you're so fuc_ king wet." Ichigo huffed, jamming her undergarments into his back pocket before returning his arms to hold her up right; Hiking Rukia's skirt up as he hooked his arms under her knees.

They got quiet for a moment, bracing to dispart when Uryu's voice sounded nearby but nothing comes of it. Thank G—

"God~" Rukia moaned, burying her face into her husband's broad shoulder. His cock teased her entrance, playing with her wetness and spreading it up and down each lip. "Don't tease me. I didn't treat you so cruel earlier.." Ichigo's wife reminded, pressing her words into his neck and leaving wet spots on his hot skin. There's no choice but to smirk; And _play_ a little longer.

"F - _fool_.. we have no time for _t - thisss_ ~" Her head fell back, her soul reaper's cockhead had flirted with her entrance, pushing in only to shy away. Just like earlier she needed to admit defeat, unable to bear the treatment. Kurosaki was so mean leaving her so empty. "Please Ichigo.."

There is one more kiss before their hot bright eyes met again. The ginger gripped himself, moving up and down within her folds a little slower. No fear, no second guessing or look around.

"What _do we_ have time for, Rukia? Do we have time to make _another kid_?"

Her stomached tightened delightedly. The stars seemed to shine even lighter down on them, highlighting her features in the most breath taking way. This moment registered as one that would never be forgotten. From the way they warmed each other, the way the connection was radiating and pulling one another together..

All because he could see her that night.

"I _want more of your babies, Ichigo.._ " The mother of his three confessed to the maker.

"You'll - have _them~"_ They both groaned into one another's wet mouth as the taller shinigami entered her. He lost his breath, eyes rolling as those soaked, tight fucking walls sucked him in. "Damn.." The pumpkin haired soul reaper - _raven_ haired - relished each stride, getting lost further inside as she coated him. Watching Rukia's face as he filled her to the hilt, taking a moment to let her _really_ feel him.

"Nnn~ _More_ ~, Ichigo. _Move_." It was a sweet little cry. _A sweet little demand._

As stubborn as Kurosaki was, it was untrue to say he didn't like his wife's orders. Sometimes. _What a goddamn turn on._

"Like _this_ , Rukia?"

That entire petite body moved with him, being pushed into the hedge dropping leaves as her husband made love to her. Hard. Her entire body a light pretty shade of flushed pink. Heavy lids as he hit all the right spots. Every time the poor woman felt empty due to him pulling all the way out, Ichigo made it up to her by slamming _all the way_ back in.

" _Fuck_ , yes, yes. Just like - like _that_!" Rukia begged quietly, trying to sound low as possible. Bitten-off pleas as her needy core was stuffed with big cock.

They kiss once more as his girth hammers deep. It's better to muffle the breathy sounds and moans. The way he was holding his raven haired, desperate wife allowed him the best, wide angle. Their lips ended their rendezvous for a minute; He had to - he needed to see what it looked like.

"Shit. You feel amazing.. " The sight down below and hold Rukia controlled was elysian. So perfect. So fucking dirty. His pretty little respectful soul reaper was gifted at taking cock! Each pump accompanied drawn-out, harsh moans from the determined baby maker.

Their spiritual pressure was just too much and they both had to fix it, lowering their release that wasn't intentional. Holding in something that badly wanted to break out - pressing it into something smaller and controllable; Only for it to start leaking..

_Even that feels so fucking good._

As Ichigo worked into her even the hollow was enthralled. He didn't think to call upon him and expect the demon would stay asleep, did he?

His grunts became distorted with the pitch holding a lighter one quietly behind. Although the King's horse wasn't running the race, it still felt _every_ little thing. Raspy, labored breaths were drawn from Rukia's swollen lips as her sweaty husband worked earnestly. Love bites were left just under her ear, earning pleased hums. The sounds, image ahead of him. Mother of his children..

"I love you, Rukia."

"I - I _love_ you.. " The enchanted beauty replied, digging her nails in his back, tightening her wrap around the man who changed her world. Her petite, trembling needy body breaking down little by little. "Ichigo - Ich _igo_ , I'm _so close_ ~" A sweet little filthy sound escaped her mouth, soon muffled by her shinigami's. Ichigo is kissing her desperately as she tightened unlike before. Her wet warm walls clamp down hard, fluctuating it's heavenly grip as she cums. Hot, sharp breaths as they tilt their heads to taste eachother's lips.

"Mhm -— Nngh, _yesss, God! I love you so_ much ~"

Ichigo can't hold it in any longer, bursting inside his wife's squeezing pussy and emptying everything he owned. Hoarse, choked groans as he pumped Rukia full of his thick, hot orgasm. "Fu – , _Rukia! I love yo_ u.." Everything else vanished, making him go numb and only rely, believe in and trust losing himself inside his wife. Pushing his over stimulated dick inside her aching, sweet heat. A million nerve endings had erupted and travelled up and down their bodies, colliding with just about everything else; Only to _finally_ relax and bring sweet, sweet release..

Their foreheads were lying on one another as their calm slowly came back in. Still no fear of being walked in on. The natural ginger's beautiful shinigami was smiling, making him sigh the good way. There wasn't anyone who owned his heart the way she did.

"Good job _Ichigo_.."

Rukia Kurosaki congratulated, being let down with ease. Biting her lip as he pulled out just before. Pressing those thighs together once down to stop his _drips_.

Although he knows his dick game is good her compliment left him curious.

"You are quite skilled at the _one skill_ you possess." She teased earning a low laugh. Helping him clean up and put him back in place.

"Giving you another baby?"

"Of course." The short shinigami smirked, taking his hand to lead him out of the maze. "But you were exceptionally skilled tonight.." Rukia turned around then, unfinished with her sentence. " _– For making twins this time_."

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**

🎃 **Hope you enjoyed.** 🎃


End file.
